1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) and a laser diode (LD), an electronic apparatus to which a light-emitting device is provided, and a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode and a laser diode is widely used for various kinds of lighting apparatuses, a backlight for a liquid crystal display, an outdoor large-screen display, and the like, and there is a demand for a light-emitting device that provides increased high power and high intensity.
Generally, the light-emitting device includes a light-emitting portion that is small in size, and an energy that does not contribute to light emission mostly converts to heat, so crystals of the light-emitting portion are likely to be damaged by heat. Therefore, heat should be positively diffused in order to implement the high-power, high-intensity light-emitting device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-184587 (paragraph 0025, FIG. 1B) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an optical assembly constituted of two semiconductor light-emitting devices (such as light-emitting diodes) and an active cooling device such as a thermoelectric cooler. During light emission by one of the semiconductor light-emitting devices, the active cooling device transmits heat generated due to the light emission to the other semiconductor light-emitting device, making it possible to maintain the two semiconductor light-emitting devices at desired temperatures.